narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lunone Kaguya
Lunone Kaguya is a mysterious shinobi, claiming he is from the Land of Water. Despite having a mixed up past, his Shikotsumyaku and his Storm Release deemed him strong enough to become one of Fubukigakure’s Imperial Gatekeepers, who watches over the Wave Zone. Background Lunone Kaguya is a shinobi hailing from a now extinct clan, the Kaguya Clan. The family was granted the Shikotsumyaku, a Kekkei Genkai granting its user the ability to manipulate their bones. His story began with the mass slaughtering of his clan, years before his birth. His family tree was lucky, as his ancestor could not manifest her powers of bone manipulation, and was deemed worthless to the clan. The ancestor swore to exact revenge and to give birth to the strongest Kaguya that ever lived. She failed, and as time went by, the linage was forgotten. Once Lunone was born and had learned how to be a ninja, his Kekkei Genkai developed to the surprise of his parents. His parents abandoned him the middle of nowhere, claiming to come back. However, they had feared his power, and knew the history of those who held that power had been killed in the past. Once he knew what had happened, Lunone took it upon himself to learn about his history and his true power. After finding out, he became a weapon of destruction, corrupted like his ancestors for battle. He killed his parents, his friends, and random people around him. He soon gained control of his power, and vowed to never use them again. Around the time he met Doujinn, he didn’t meet the criteria the Emperor was looking for during his hunt for his Imperial Gatekeepers. Doujinn gave him the purpose to use his powers again, and to seek further options to become the best of the best. He wasn’t too open at first, but after he realized what Doujinn could do for him and how no one had ever cared, he jumped at the position of Imperial Gatekeeper of the Wave Zone. After reaching his true potential, he was given the name “God of a Thousand Storms”. Appearance Lunone has blue eyes, pale skin, and long sliver hair. He wears a loose fit navy blue open top that hangs close to his legs. He finishes his look with a set of baggy pants, with his feet wrapped in special bandages. He ties a blue band to hold his outfit together, and is decorated with charms and gold hands from his travels. Lunone also possesses blue markings all over his body, as a result to him feeding into his curse seal. Personality Lunone is a laid back individual, as long as his powers aren’t active. He is known to be the kindest of the Imperial Gatekeepers, and is one of the more popular faces around the village. This all changes once he begins to fight, and his bloodlust takes over. Lunone becomes unstable and unpredictable, as his mind is filled with only the urge to kill. An insane individual, Lunone’s once peaceful mind becomes known as “crazy and cold hearted” to even his teammates. Abilities Nature Transformation Lunone was born with two chakra natures, Water Release and Lightning Release due to one of his parents. This allowed his access to the Storm Release Kekkei Genkai at a young age, and quickly adapted to its power. Under his training with Doujinn, Lunone learned to control Yin Release and Yang Release, and eventually Yin-Yang Release. Kenjutsu Lunone was self taught kenjutsu, as he was given a sword made of bone by Doujinn himself. Developing his own technique, Lunone decided to always keep his sword a secret unlike the other members of his team. When active, Lunone is able to alter the size and flexibility of his sword, making his fighting style very bizarre and unpredictable. Embedded within the sword is a curse seal he shares with it, allowing Lunone to reach new heights of power. Shikotsumyaku The “Shikotsumyaku” is a rare Kekkei Genkai found rarely in Lunone’s clan, the Kaguya Clan. The Shikotsumyaku allows its user to manipulate their own bones, and use them in unique ways during battle. Lunone has extended this ability past taijutsu, the original usage of it. He can now create weapons, as well as creating a powerful body armour used to control his chakra. When he uses the taijutsu side of the Kekkei Genkai, he uses old techniques such as the Dance of the Willow. Demonic Bone Transformation Lunone’s most powerful technique, the “Demon Bone Transformation” is a power granted by his curse seal granted by his secret sword. Combining the senjutsu with his bone manipulation kekkei genkai, Lunone is able to create forms that harness his chakra to the fullest. His known forms are: “Release: Bones of the Sea” Lunone combines his power with his Water Release nature, and becomes encased in a bone armour. His sword encases his right arm, forming a fin like weapon. He is able to shoot out high pressure water blasts, along with cutting through defenses such as ice and steel. “Release: Bones of the Sky” Lunone combined his power with his Lightning Release nature, and becomes encased in a bone armour. His sword encases his left arm, forming a lightning bolt shaped weapon. He is able to shoot out high volts of lightning, along with forceful offensive blue lightning. “Release: Bones of the Storm” Lunone combines his power with his Storm Release nature, creating a new form that only protects his chest, face, arms, and feet. This new form has been hailed as his strongest, as he creates white spheres that can cause destruction. He is able to absorb chakra in this state, and has the ability to create a Storm with his remaining chakra.